


Emergency Shepherd.

by BarPurple



Series: Spin Me a Yarn [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Panic, Shepherd!Charming, Sick Sheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David didn't mind Rumple calling him for sheep advice, but it would have been nice if he'd used the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Shepherd.

Prince Charming had never been a fan of magical transport; it always left him feeling nauseous. In this particular instance the nausea was taking second place to embarrassment, he really wished he was wearing more than a towel. On the bright side at least the ruddy smoke had engulfed him after his shower, a minute earlier and this would have been mortifying. His state of undress was apparently of no concern to Rumplestiltskin. The Dark One was in such a state of panic he couldn’t form full sentences.

“Sheep. Sick. Help. Favour.”

David knew his slate with Gold was clear, so took that to mean that he’d be owed a favour. His surprise at the vague nature of the deal was put on the mental back burner   
as he saw the stricken sheep. David hitched his towel tighter and knelt down. The animal was lying on it’s back with it’s legs in the air. Carefully he put his hand on the distended stomach and cast a quick look around at the garden. Okay, this he could deal with.

“I need a long, thin blade and a pipe about an inch wide.”

The tone of command in his voice allowed for no argument. Rumple gave him the necessary items that had appeared in his hands. David took a deep breath and muttered soothing non-sense to the sheep. The animal probably didn’t care, but it made him feel better as he drove the blade into the left side of the sheep’s stomach.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Shut up!”

Unbelievably Rumple’s mouth snapped shut. David suspected he’d pay for that later, but for now he focused on the job in front of him. He wiggled the pipe into the cut and leant back as the gas escaped. A few moments later the sheep was bleating and trying to get up.

“I’m going to take the pipe out now. Can you heal the incision?”

Rumple stepped forward and gave David a curt nod to indicate he was ready. A shimmer of magic later and the sheep was getting up and nuzzling at Rumple’s hand.

“All better now, Charlotte?”

David raised an eyebrow; “You named the sheep ‘Charlotte’?”

He swore there was a hint of a blush on Rumple’s face as the man cleared he throat and gently pushed the sheep away from him.

“Belle named them,” Rumple pointed to the other two members of his little flock, “Anne, Emily and Charlotte. The Bronte Sisters apparently.”

David nodded with smug smile. Everyone in town knew that Belle was the boss in the Gold’s marriage, but it was nice to see the proof. Clearly feeling his fearsome reputation was suffering Rumple changed the subject.

“So what was the matter with the sheep?”

“Bloat caused by eating too much alfalfa. You’ve never seen that before?”

Rumple shook his head, “No. I never had much to do with raising sheep, just spinning the fleece. Which one is alfalfa?”

David nudged an example of the culprit plant with his toe and then chuckled as Rumple waved a hand and removed all trace of it from his garden. Charlotte the sheep pawed at the ground and bleated in disappointment.

“This realm has a medicine that cures bloat, you know.”

Rumple sniffed, “My way’s safer. I can’t watch them all the time.”

It was a fair point so David didn’t press the matter. Now the emergency was passed there was something he wanted to make sure of.

“So you owe me a favour?”

“Yes. I assume you want me to send you back home via magic rather than make you walk in your current attire?”

“That’s a given, but not the favour.”

For a second it looked like Rumple would argue, but he just rolled his eyes.

“Fine I owe you a favour to be claimed at some point in the future. Thank you.”

David wobbled a little as the ruddy smoke cleared for the second time that morning.

“Where have you been? What happened?”

Snow’s panicked questions melted into a small frown of confusion as Charming laughed and said; “Gold need an emergency shepherd. And I need to get dressed now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken massive artistic license with the treatment of bloat in sheep. This fic was inspired by my Mum reminding me of a similar scene in Far from the Madding Crowd.


End file.
